Staffel 3
thumb|250px|Drawn Together – Staffel III Die dritte Staffel von Drawn Together hat vierzehn Folgen. Sie wurde erstmals ab Oktober 2006 in den USA und ab Mai 2007 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. ... Weiter ging es dann mit dem Film The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! von 2010. __TOC__ Freaks & Greeks * Folge III / 01 – Freaks & Greeks – Captain Hero legt sich mit den Nachbarn an, während Ling-Ling besuch von seinem Vater bekommt. Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable! * Folge III / 02 – Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle ... – Wollknäuel Sockenbarts Kindersendung macht alle kleinen Jungs schwul, Prinzessin Clara warnt eindringlich, doch am Ende beherrschen Na.zis auf Flugsauriern die Erde in einem fürchterlichen Alptraum. Toot Braunstein wartet derweil verzweifelt auf das Wiener-Mobil ''(wegen Gratis-Würstchen). Spelling Applebee's * '''Folge III / 03 – Spelling Applebee's' – Foxxy Love kämpft beim Buchstabierwettbewerb, während Captain Hero sich bei der eiskalten Prinzessin Clara zum Deppen macht. Unrestrainable Trainable * Folge III / 04 – Unrestrainable Trainable – Captain Hero trifft auf seine Schwester Captain She-Ro und ihren Sohn, während Prinzessin Clara Wollknäuel Sockenbart fast zu Tode pflegt. N.R.A.y RAY * Folge III / 05 – N.R.A.y RAY – Foxxy Love trifft auf ihren "Enkel" Ray-Ray, während Captain Hero zum Waffennarr wird. Mexican't Buy Me Love * Folge III / 06 – Mexican't Buy Me Love – Toot Braunstein und Ling-Ling haben Probleme im wilden Mexiko, während Captain Hero nicht bei den coolen Kids mitmachen darf. Lost in Parking Space (1) * Folge III / 07 – Lost in Parking Space (1) – Die meisten Hausbewohner sind mit dem Foxxy-Mobil in einer Parklücke gefangen, während sich die fundamentalistische Prinzessin Clara vermeintlich Satan begegnet. Lost in Parking Space (2) * Folge III / 08 – Lost in Parking Space (2) – Die Fortsetzung ... die Situation eskaliert, einige fliehen aus der Parklücke, andere enden im Kannibalismus, während Prinzessin Clara als christliche Fundamentalistin sich dem Bösen zuwendet. Charlotte's Web of Lies * Folge III / 09 – Charlotte's Web of Lies – Spanky Ham hat eine Affäre mit der Spinne Charlotte, während Captain Hero gegen den bösen Scroto kämpft und Ling-Ling endlich wieder tanzen möchte. Breakfast Food Killer * Folge III / 10 – Breakfast Food Killer – Wollknäuel Sockenbart wird neues Cornflake-Maskottchen und Toot Braunstein deckt mit Foxxy Love die Verschwörung dahinter auf. Drawn Together Babies * III / 11 – Drawn Together Babies – Die acht Hausbewohner als windeltragende Kleinkinder. Sie killen ihre Babysitterin und ... Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care * Folge III / 12 – Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care – Captain Hero telefoniert in die Vergangenheit mit seinem Jugend-Ich, während Ling-Ling vom Jugendamt abgeholt wird und Foxxy Love so ihren Vater wiederfindet. Toot Goes Bollywood * Folge III / 13 – Toot Goes Bollywood – (Fat Albert and the Gang Bang ?) American Idol Parody Clip Show * Folge III / 14 – American Idol Parody Clip Show – Es gibt Rückblicke und alle sind gespannt, wer aus dem Haus gewählt wird. Aus dem großen Finale wird ein Desaster. en:Season 3 Kategorie:Episode